The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus of a factory automation system which is used to automatically move and work a workpiece on a pallet more particularly, to a data processing apparatus of a system in which data is automatically read out of a memory module attached to the workpiece pallet and the workpiece is worked and controlled on the basis of this data.
In recent years, in a factory automation system which intends to realize unmanned machining, systems have been put into practical use wherein an automatic tool changer (ATC) which automatically exchanges a working tool and an automatic pallet changer (APC) which automatically exchanges a workpiece attached to the pallet are combined with a machine tool such as a machining center or the like using a numerical control system, and in an unmanned operation at night, for example, a workpiece is attached to the pallet yard, and the pallet having the workpiece is carried to the APC by an unmanned carrying truck and the previously worked pallet is exchanged for this pallet, and the workpieces attached to the pallets prepared in this manner are sequentially automatically worked.
In the automatizing process of such systems, a large-scale host computer provided at the center performs the overall control. For example, in the case of a multi-item mixture production (FMS) in which the working condition of a workpiece differs for every pallet, the workpiece machining data (numerical value control program) in which the working orders and working contents of the pallets differ have been previously set in the host computer. When the host computer detects that a new pallet has been moved to the machining center, the machining data (NC tape data) is transmitted and loaded into the controller of the machining center.
However, the conventional concentrated managing system by the host computer has the following problems.
For example, if one of a plurality of unmanned carrying trucks causes a failure during the operation, the pallet cannot be automatically exchanged in accordance with a predetermined order. Therefore, the operation is stopped if the operator does not take a countermeasure on the host computer side.
On the other hand, when the unmanned operation is performed, the machining data of each workpiece or pallet must be prepared for a number of machine tools provided in the factory. Therefore, in the case of multi-item mixture production, it is very troublesome to feed the machining data into the host computer. Accordingly, although the unmanned operation of the machine tools can be realized, a plurality of operators must always exist to operate the host computer, resulting in a large key point when the system is operated.